


O Funcionário do Fast-Food

by EllariaM



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllariaM/pseuds/EllariaM
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke levava uma vida simples e metódica. Amante de cafés e jazz, era apenas mais um estudante de direito que não tinha grandes preocupações.Até o atípico dia em que envolveu-se com Uzumaki Naruto no metrô de Tóquio. A singular figura carregava um boné de fast-food (de uma rede que o universitário odiava), uma chamativa jaqueta laranja e deixava um irritante sorriso gigante acompanhar seus gestos espalhafatosos. Como se não bastasse, ainda possuiu a audácia de presentar o universitário com um café.Sasuke o odiou, obviamente.O que o Uchiha não sabia, no entanto, é que aquele café seria o primeiro de muitos que tomaria acompanhado do funcionário do fast-food. Ao passo de que sua vida seria virada de cabeça para baixo e o mundo, beirado a lógicas e regras, seria completamente destruído ao deparar-se com os segredos da vida do Uzumaki. Ao som de Lady Gaga e comidas deliciosas, é claro.[booktrailer da fanfic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWCK2aS8WfY]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	O Funcionário do Fast-Food

**I**

**O SEM-NOÇÃO**

**E** RAM SETE HORAS DA MANHÃ e Uchiha Sasuke estava atrasado para seu estágio. Sim, o maldito estágio que lhe pagava uma merreca e fazia o universitário questionar se pedir no semáforo não lhe renderia mais dinheiro e saúde mental, comparado ao que sofria aguentando a chatice de seu chefe e obrigações que fugiam totalmente do contrato estabelecido entre os dois. — Afinal, onde buscar café do outro lado da cidade seria proveitoso para seu currículo? Ele não sabia e nem poderia, já que seu senhor de engenho desprezava aquelas perguntas.

Mas naquele momento de desespero — e com o coração acelerado pela corrida que fazia nas ruas apunhaladas de pessoas tão infortunadas quanto ele —, Sasuke tinha apenas a certeza do quão fodido estava. Até mesmo já conseguia visualizar as bochechas escarlates de seu chefe tomado pela cólera, despejando-a para que todos os vivos e mortos pudessem escutar.

É claro que isso não melhorava em nada o humor — já péssimo — do Uchiha, cujo praguejava incessantemente a cada quase escorregada que os tapetes de folhas lhe forneciam. Como ele odiava o outono e a equipe de limpeza da cidade!

Ao chegar ao metrô, jogou-se no meio da massa humana e foi empurrado para um dos vagões, conseguindo com sorte um lugar para sentar-se. Não reclamou e muito menos agradeceu, já que — após pousar sua maleta nos próprios joelhos — seu olhar grudou-se na tela de seu celular, encarando o horário com uma preocupante obsessão. 

Ignorou o reflexo daquele aparelho, ocupando-se em fazer um nó decente em sua gravata. Odiava o fato de como a faculdade sugava toda energia vital, roubando as noites de sono só para que trabalhos e estudos fossem colocados em dia. Amaldiçoava Itachi por convencê-lo que cursar aquela porcaria de Direito seria a melhor escolha de sua vida, com todas aquelas leis e contextos históricos que o consumiam totalmente. Ao parar para pensar, vivia e respirava para o curso e o estágio: dormia, comia, conversava e jogava pensando em leis, constituição e tudo que lhe lembrasse Direito. O resultado era visível: olheiras que o transformavam em zumbi. Uma magreza que fazia seus amigos pensarem que estava desnutrido e, claro, o péssimo humor que acompanhava o Uchiha vinte e quatro horas.

E de praxe, naquele momento o Uchiha estava puto.

O celular em suas mãos vibrava sem parar, aumentando sua cólera. Desbloqueando o aparelho, tratou de ver quem era o corajoso que ousava conversar com ele naquele momento, já que todos seus amigos sabiam o quão perigoso era desenvolver um diálogo com Sasuke na manhã, levando em conta que os níveis de raiva dele elevavam-se significativamente com o nascer no sol, atingindo seu ápice.

Após digitar a senha, observou que havia seis mensagens de Suigetsu, em seu costumeiro _flood_ , questionando desesperadamente se ele tinha feito o trabalho que os dois precisariam apresentar naquele dia. Respondeu apenas um seco “sim” e seguiu nas mensagens. Ao que parecia, Sasori passara a madrugada inteira — provavelmente bêbado — implorando para que o universitário o ajudasse com Sakura, sua amiga que cursava medicina. Ignorou, arrependendo-se de ter se aproximado daquele colega de Itachi. _Ah!_ Por falar no demônio, lá estava o irmão, perguntando se ele tinha levado a marmita que preparara com _amor_ e _carinho_ — quando Sasuke sabia de sua imperícia na cozinha e tinha a certeza de que a marmita não passava de arroz queimado com um ovo frito. Por fim, Sakura tinha mandado uma corrente irônica, desejando que deus o eliminasse. Com o cenho franzido, ofendeu-a e ganhou uma resposta no mesmo segundo:  


**Uchiha Sasuke** : Irritante.

**Irritante** : Alguém já amanheceu de TPM, haha

**Irritante** : Me diz que você já respondeu o Suigetsu, pelo amor de Hipócrates¹

**Irritante** : JURO que ele me mandar só MAIS UMA mensagem perguntando sobre você, vou bloquear

**Irritante** : E você fez essa porcaria que ele tanto fala, né?

**Uchiha Sasuke** : Respondi.

**Uchiha Sasuke** : Claro que fiz e ficou perfeito

**Uchiha Sasuke** : Itachi ficou morrendo de inveja da minha formatação, até perguntou se tinha pagado alguém

**Irritante** : Você pagar alguém? OMG

**Irritante** : Depois de mim, é a pessoa mais falida que eu conheço, lol

**Irritante** : Mas já que é tão perfeito assim

**Irritante** : Aposto que estudou para a prova de hoje

**Uchiha Sasuke** : Puta merda

**Uchiha Sasuke** : Esqueci disso

Sasuke bufou, frustrado. Gastara boa parte da madrugada terminando a porcaria do trabalho sobre Economia Política e, obviamente, ignorara aquilo. Droga! Estava totalmente fodido com aquela prova que o esperava: Direito do Trabalho não era sua área. Odiava aquela merda que quase nunca era seguida, ainda mais em seu ambiente de trabalho, onde seu _amável chefe_ parecia ter prazer de se esquecer que aquilo existia. Mas mesmo sabendo que ia se ferrar, procurou em sua maleta uma folha limpa e uma caneta, começando a anotar o que precisava se lembrar, caçando em sua memória as aulas e observações dos professores, as discussões com Suigetsu e os trabalhos e artigos que havia lido nas últimas semanas, assim como os casos estudados.

Entretanto, o universitário não esperava que o trem parasse subitamente e, no susto, sua caneta voasse de suas mãos, interrompendo a linha de pensamentos. _Era só o que faltava!_

_Ótimo jeito de começar o dia_ , pensou sentindo-se extremamente cansado. Sem alternativas e sentindo uma intensa vontade de tomar uma xícara de café, começou a procurar discretamente a caneta por entre os pés daqueles que estavam ali por perto, sem nenhum resultado. Seu ódio aumentou quando notou que aquela porcaria era a única que tinha na sua maleta e o na mesma hora entendeu tudo: Itachi devia estar roubando-o — ou como dizia carinhosamente, _pegando emprestado sem expectativas para devolução_.

Em meio aos pensamentos de como assassinaria seu irmão, não notou que um rapaz de sua idade empurrava algumas pessoas, aproximando-se. Sasuke, na verdade, só se deu conta dele quando o rapaz sorriu — um sorriso tão grande e aberto que o Uchiha momentaneamente pensou que ele estava zombando de si — e o entregou a maldita caneta preta.

— É sua?

O universitário assentiu, zangado.

— Na verdade foi fácil saber disso, pois você é o único maluco que pensou que seria uma boa ideia escrever com o trem em movimento. — Gargalhou, bagunçando as mechas douradas no topo de sua cabeça. Sasuke percebeu que por baixo de uma bizarra jaqueta laranja, ele trajava a camiseta de uma rede de fast-food que ele odiava — Boa sorte na sua carta de amor aí.

— O que disse, _idiota_? — Sussurrou, arrancando o objeto das mãos do desconhecido.

— Toma — O rapaz ignorou sua raiva e o entregou um copo de café — Para espantar esse humor horrível. Fala sério, dá para sentir lá de fora da estação! Ah, não precisa se preocupar, pois é do Ichiraku e tudo que eles fazem é bom.

Sem escolhas, o Uchiha aceitou o copo de café.

Aquilo era inacreditável: quem em sã consciência era tão gentil as sete da manhã e distribuía café para desconhecidos com um patético sorriso gentil na cara? Com as sobrancelhas cerradas, Sasuke pegou-se refletindo que aquele idiota provavelmente devia fazer parte de alguma dessas organizações que tem como filosofia o altruísmo completo. Um arrepio frio percorreu sua espinha e ele fez uma careta: de gente assim em sua vida já bastava a Haruno, que — por fazer Medicina — toda hora o enchia com mensagens de carinho e preocupação.

O loiro pareceu notar que ele realmente não queria papo e ocupou-se em mexer em seu celular, digitando mensagens e rindo de coisas que o universitário não poderia entender. Sasuke ignorou sua existência e resolveu beber logo o café, surpreendendo-se com o sabor: extremamente forte, como ele gostava. Fez uma anotação mental para pesquisar depois na internet sobre esse tal Ichiraku, com a certeza de que compraria seus cafés por lá.

Pensou que teria paz, pois o rapaz em sua frente não voltara a infernizá-lo. _Pensou_. O que não sabia é que estava extremamente errado, pois em questão de segundos um som alto de música pop preencheu toda sua audição e ele levantou a cabeça, olhando indignado para o loiro — que balançava a cabeça, com dois fones nos ouvidos e cantarolando junto. Notou que as pessoas começavam a fuzilá-lo pelo olhar e, constrangido, percebeu que também se tornara alvo de seus olhares. _Ótimo!_ Deviam pensar que ele estava com aquele imbecil.

Embaraçado, voltou sua atenção para o celular, buscando ajuda da futura médica e explicando a situação, exigindo ajuda. Sakura, no entanto, fez pouco caso daquilo:

**Irritante:** É só cutucar ele e dizer que o fone tá com defeito

**Uchiha Sasuke** : E se ele começar a falar comigo de novo?

**Uchiha Sasuke** : Eu pego esse trem todo dia

**Uchiha Sasuke** : As pessoas vão olhar para mim e pensar

**Uchiha Sasuke** : _Olha lá o amigo do sem-noção_

**Uchiha Sasuke** : Ninguém vai se oferecer para carregar minha maleta e papeis quando eu estiver em pé, pq vão tratar isso como carma que vou merecer por supostamente andar com gente estúpida e imbecil

**Uchiha Sasuke** : E bota imbecil nisso

**Uchiha Sasuke** : Acredita que ele está ouvindo Lady Gaga?

**Uchiha Sasuke** : Nem para ser um Jazz...

**Uchiha Sasuke** : Qual o problema da juventude hoje em dia? Por qual motivo só ouvem esses lixos que a indústria musical popular produz? Quando me formar, vou processar todos eles.

**Irritante** : Para de fazer drama, Sasuke!

**Irritante** : Jazz é um lixo para pseudo-cult

**Irritante** : Juro que vou arrebentar sua cara!

**Irritante** : O menino mostrou-se amável com você, então custa fazer um gesto gentil? Você iria gostar de estar pagando um mico desses, sem ninguém para te avisar?

**Uchiha Sasuke** : Se bem não duvido nada que ele queira estar chamando a atenção.

**Uchiha Sasuke:** Sabe como são esses funcionários de fast-food...

**Irritante** : Que discurso lixo, Uchiha Sasuke

**Irritante** : Vou fingir que não li isso e você vai chamá-lo

**Irritante** : Minha prova de Fisiopatologia² vai começar agora

**Irritante** : Então boa sorte no seu drama aí

  


Sasuke bufou novamente e desejou boa sorte para amiga, descrente com seus conselhos nada úteis. Maldito dia que tentara ser um cavalheiro com a Haruno, chamando a solitária menina de cabelos rosados para brincar na gangorra consigo na pré-escola, só para acabar com os pés esfolados pelo fato da menina não ter noção de sua força física. Deveria ter percebido que aquilo era um presságio do que seria a amizade deles, com uma Sakura brutamonte que nunca aliviava a barra para ele e sempre que podia trocava farpas com o Uchiha.

Ah, claro, ele sempre acabava cedendo aos conselhos daquela jovem bruxa.

Como estava fazendo naquele momento, ao cutucar o sem noção na sua frente, que — de tão avoado que era — não percebeu o universitário chamando-o. Sasuke irritou-se em como ele parecia entretido com alguma coisa em seu celular e decidiu puxar com força a jaqueta, na parte do braço. O celular do menino caiu na cara do Uchiha, que resmungou um palavrão.

— Ei, você se machucou? Foi mal! — O rapaz exclamou, pegando o aparelho de volta e olhando genuinamente preocupado para o moreno — Não precisava fazer isso, cara! Pensei que iria me roubar. — Berrava sobre o volume dos fones em seu ouvido.

Sem nenhuma delicadeza, Sasuke puxou aqueles fios, aproximando o rosto dos dois e, face à face, arrancou aquilo das orelhas do loiro em um puxão violento.

— _A porra do seu fone está com defeito_ — Sussurrou, ameaçador — Se você não notou, está incomodando os outros.

O desconhecido arregalou os olhos e uma evidente cor púrpura preencheu suas bochechas. Ele sorriu meio embaraçado diante dos olhares de desprezo que as pessoas do transporte direcionavam para si. Sasuke — lá no fundo de sua alma — sentiu uma pequena empatia por aquele sem-noção.

— Poxa, valeu! — Agradeceu, ignorando a violência que o outro tinha usado e tímido, virou-se de costas para o Uchiha, saindo pelas portas que se abriam, quase correndo para longe daquele trem. Um pontinho laranja em uma multidão cinza.

Sasuke suspirou desconfortável e foi então que percebeu que o boné que o loiro trazia nos braços descansava em seu colo: um M amarelo sorrindo maldoso para si.

_Aquele com certeza seria um longo dia.._


End file.
